Yu-Gi-Oh! Cynet Revolution
by G57Steve
Summary: 7 victims were found during the Lost Incident, an event that was put to a quick halt after a fatal error. Yuco Atami was one of these victims who just now wants to move on and help others by being a hero, but when his past comes back to haunt him, will he be able to accept the past to move towards the future? Deck set! Into the VRAINS!


**Author's Note: Okay, I did not like how Yuco's deck worked in the original. It just seemed too fast paced, but hopefully this new custom archetype will be a good replacement. Also there were some mistakes about the character I either did not like or made a mistake with. As I said, I have yet to watch the anime. This chapter is mostly a redo of the first chapter.**

* * *

_Think of three reasons. Think of three reasons to live. Think of three reasons to go home. Think of three reasons to defeat the enemy. By thinking you can live. That was a quote that I learned when I and six others were one day kidnapped for some experiment involving the card game Duel Monsters._

Yuco looked on at his new school, a bright smile on his face. "Alright! This is it! My next step towards the future!"

It has been a decade since that fateful day, and Yuco Atami had been trying his hardest to move on. He was mostly successful, but last night he had that dream again for the first time in years. After a brief flash of light, Yuco had awakened in a cold sweat. "I must not think about it. What happened in the past stays there, and I must move forward."

Later in calculus, Yuco sat in a seat next to a teen with blue hair that had some purple accents and green eyes, and an old version of SOL Technologies' duel disk (one that required you to insert cards), and he also seemed to have been tired. This assumption was proven when a few minutes into class later, the teen had fallen asleep. Speaking of appearances, Yuco's hair was a shaggy black with his front bangs being cyan with some green accents. His eye color was blue, somewhat tanned white skin, and he wore the uniform for his new school, Den Academy.

After class ended, another student walked up to Yuco and the sleeping student. "Hey there!" Yuco looked over to the new student and gave another bright smile while the sleeping student awoke looking over at the other. "You're both duelists right?"

"Yep!" Yuco answered.

"Who are you?" This caused the new student to gain a shocked look.

"How do you not know my name?! We've been students in the same class for a month!"

"I don't really know your name either," Yuco points out in a laid back voice. "I mean, I would like to know it, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, sure! Seeing as your new and all! I'm Naoki Shima! Don't you forget it, unlike some people," Shima said, making a slight irritated glance at the only one of the three who hasn't given their name. He then lifted his left arm to show the teen a blue contraption of sorts on it. "What do you say about this?"

"About what?" the teen responds casually.

"Grrr… This!" Shima then shoves the arm closer to the teen's face.

"Oh! That's SOL Technologies' new duel disk, isn't it?"

"That's right, and I see that you have one as well… I'm sorry, I don't think we got your name yet?" Shima said directing his attention to Yuco's left arm, also sporting an SOL duel disk upon it.

"It's Yuco, Yuco Atami."

"Ah! Yuco Atami! Short and easy to remember! Maybe try to remember his at least," Shima said, redirecting his attention to the other teen. Yuco then decided he should leave as the two began to talk to each other.

Later after school was over, Yuco had come up to a large house, not a mansion, but it was close. He then entered seeing a woman with fair white skin and red hair. "Hello Yuco. How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine mom." Amelia Shiji wasn't his real mother. After the Lost Incident, she adopted Yuco as her own child. They had a rough start considering the Lost Incident and what came afterwards. It wasn't until one moment in Yuco's life since then had he finally opened up to her, and started to call her 'mom'.

He proceeded upstairs to his bedroom. It was bigger than an average bedroom, It was also littered with computers and other electronics and in the back wall was a giant metal door. Once Yuco had finished up his homework for the day, he turned on one of the computer monitors to watch duels taking place within Link VRAINS, a virtual reality duel world for duelists to gather. Blue Angel was currently on the screen, waving to her fans, until a blast came from nowhere. It's origin was soon seen as a giant mechanical dragon flying through the virtual air, a man with a mask and a white robe riding atop it.

"A Knight of Hanoi? What could they want?" and for the first time today, Yuco had a serious expression on his face. He then dug through his backpack until he found a zipper on the bottom of the bag. Unzipping it he pulled a blue box-like ipad device. It was an extremely old duel disk whose origin was from the era when solid vision existed, but it had been modified to work with Link VRAINS. He then inserted it atop his SOL duel disk as it's Deck and Extra Deck slots were then expanded out. He then locked the door to his room and entered the chamber behind the metal door in the back wall.

"INTO THE VRAINS!"

* * *

The dragon was about to attack Blue Angel until an unknown player saved her. It was someone wearing a jumpsuit, had red hair with their front bangs being yellow and their eyes a familiar green. This was the mysterious hero of Link Vrains, Playmaker.

"Who do you think you are interrupting us Knights of Hanoi!"

"I am Playmaker, and I have what you're looking for right here! So if you don't call off this attack, I'll delete this program right now!" Playmaker then showed the Knight his duel disk, which was a familiar card insert type, and it had a giant yellow eye in it's center, which soon began to talk.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! I've decided I don't like you very much."

"That's the ignis! Alright, give it here!"

"Sorry, but this AI has been converted into a duel program. If you want it, you'll have to beat me in a duel!"

"Grrr… very well, Playmaker." The said duelist then hopped onto a duel board that had materialized, and flew off onto a stream of data, the knight soon following, but not before making contact with a colleague. "I have found the ignis. Playmaker has it. I'll send you our location for backup."

"On it," came the reply of the other knight as they made their way over to their ally, also flying on a mecha dragon. Once they came into the area, a red cable latched onto their left arm. "Huh?"

They were soon pulled off their dragon by the cable and fell onto a nearby roof. The knight got up to see, an anthro fox?

Yes it was an anthro red fox, with orange and white fur in their respective areas, a black vest with a red hood, blue shorts and a blue visor strapped atop its head. They also had the old blue solid vision duel disk on their left arm.

"Who dares interfere with the Hanoi?!"

"I am Kitsuno, and I cannot allow you to bring harm to Link VRAINS any longer. For the sake of everyone's future I will defeat you!" he said.

"I don't have time for this, I'm leaving." The knight began to walk away, only for him to be pulled back, seeing the red cable still attached to his arm.

"Sorry, but with this duel anchor, you're not going anywhere. You must defeat me in a duel or vice versa in order to be freed!"

"Grrr… fine!" The knight and Kitsuno then held their left arms up. With a wave of the knight's hand, five cards materialized before him and disappeared, while Kitsuno drew the top five cards of his deck after it automatically shuffled.

"DUEL!"

Kitsuno LP: 4000

KoH LP: 4000

"I think I'll go first!" the knight said looking at his hand. "First since you control no monsters, I can summon two Hack Worms (ATK: 400, DEF: 0, LV: 1) to my field! Next I'll set a monster and two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" Kitsuno exclaimed drawing a card. "Now, since you control more monsters than I do, I can special summon these cards from my hand. Appear, CyVirus Raptor (ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, LV: 4), CyVirus Knight (ATK: 1900, DEF: 0, LV:4) and CyVirus Slayer! (ATK: 2000, DEF: 800, LV: 6)" Three monsters then appeared on Kitsuno's field. The raptor was red with bat wing-like ears and a white under belly, the knight had red armor with two flaming horns and a flaming sword and shield and the slayer was another knight wearing grey armor with wolf fur flowing down its back like a cape and a wolf-like helmet adorning its head. It also wielded two battle axes in each hand.

"CyVirus? Those are cyberse monsters!" the Knight of Hanoi exclaimed.

"That's right! And they're gonna knock you down! Now Slayer is gonna attack one of your Hack Worms!"

"Nice try, but I activate Shift!" the Knight said as one of his face-downs flipped up. "Now I can choose your target!" Slayer's attack was then shifted to the Hanoi's face-down monster. It then flipped up to reveal that it was a Witch of the Black Forest (ATK: 1100, DEF: 1200, LV: 4). "And now since this card has left the field, I can add a monster with 1500 or less defense from my deck to my hand! I add Cracking Dragon!"

"Alright Knight, attack that Hack Worm and finish it this time!" The red armored cyberse warrior attacked the worm this time, only for the knight's other card to be flipped face-up.

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack! As the name implies, your attack is negated, also as an added bonus, the Battle Phase ends!" Kitsuno growled in frustration as he ends his turn with a set card in his spell/trap zone. "Now it's my turn, which will be the beginning of your end! I draw! Now, I tribute my two Hack Worms to tribute summon Cracking Dragon (ATK: 3000, DEF: 0, LV: 8)!" The mechanical dragon from before then appeared on the field, roaring in attempted intimidation, but none of the CyVirus monsters backed down in fear. "You and your monsters are fools not to quiver in fear at the very card that master Revolver gave me. Now Cracking Dragon, attack his CyVirus Raptor!"

The dragon shot a beam of energy out of its mouth at the red raptor, but before it made contact… "I activate the trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Kitsuno's face-down flipped up, and a scarecrow made of metal appeared out of it intercepting the attack. "Once per turn I can negate your monster's attack, then I can set it back down for later!" The trap then reset back down after the attack ended.

"Grrr… I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" The fox then drew his next card. "I activate Galaxy Cyclone to destroy your face-down card!" The Knight's set card was then destroyed, revealing it to be a Sakuretsu Armor, and the Knight wasn't really happy about it.

"Damn!"

"Next, I'll use all of my monsters in order to Link Summon!"

"What?! You can Link Summon?!"

"I can! Now appear, the circuit that leads to a new horizon!" The cube of eight arrows pointing away from the center then manifested into the sky. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at least two CyVirus monsters! I set all three monsters into the Link Markers!" All three monsters turned into purple spirals which drove into the bottom three arrows of the Link Circuit. "I Link Summon! Appear, CyVirus Hack Slayer! (ATK: 2400, LNK: 3, ↙️⬇️↘️)." A monster that looked similar to the regular CyVirus Slayer appeared, except its armor and wolf fur were blue instead of grey. "As I'm sure you're well aware all monsters summoned from the Extra Deck are summoned to the Extra Monster Zone!"

"Unbelievable, but it doesn't matter anyways. My monster's attack power far exceeds your mere monster's own!" the Knight yells in an act of confidence. Kitsuno merely stares at him with a blank expression.

"...Really? Whatever, I activate CyVirus Raptor's effect from my graveyard!"

"What?! The graveyard?!"

"Yes the graveyard! Once while it's in there during either player's turn, I can special summon it to my field!" The red raptor reappeared into the zone that Hack Slayer's bottom right arrow points to.

"You fool! I activate Cracking Dragon's effect. When you summon a monster with a level to your field, that monster loses attack points equal to its level times 200! (ATK: 1500 - 700) Then, you lose life points equal to the attack lost! Crack Fall!"

Another beam of energy was shot from the dragon's mouth, this time at the fox. "Grr…"

Kitsuno's LP: 3200

"Ha! How do you like that?!" the Knight exclaimed.

"I don't mind taking a little damage since you've already lost, but first I activate the spell, Link Booster! Due to its effect a Link Monster I control gains 500 attack points for every Link Arrow it has! I choose Hack Slayer! (ATK: 2400 - 3900)"

"Oh no!"

"Next I'll activate Hack Slayer's effect! Once per turn by tributing a monster it points to, it gains that monster's original attack points for itself! I tribute Raptor!" The red saurian shattered into pixels which was then absorbed into Hack Slayer's body. (ATK: 3900 - 5400)

"5400?!"

"That's right. Due to it leaving the field after using its effect, Raptor is banished. Next I summon another copy of CyVirus Knight from my hand!"

"I use Crack Fall once more!" (1900 - 1100)

Kitsuno's LP: 2400

"It's not enough to stop me! Now battle! Hack Slayer, attack his Cracking Dragon!" Using the two battle axes in its hands, Hack Slayer ran up to the mechanical dragon. "And during this battle, I activate the regular Slayer's effect in my graveyard!"

"Another graveyard effect?!" the Knight exclaimed.

"Yep! Once while it's in there during either of our turns, I can make a Link Monster I control gain 1000 attack points! (ATK: 5400 - 6400)"

"6400?!"

"Now Hack Slayer! Hack Break!" The Warrior with his power boosted even more sliced through the robot dragon like butter with its blades. The dragon soon exploded causing the Knight to be pushed to the edge of the building.

KoH LP: 600

"Now Knight! Finish this! Viral Slash!" The red armored knight jumped forward for the final blow, slashing and knocking the Knight off the building.

"NO!"

KnH LP: 0

Kitsuno Wins!

* * *

"Good work Playmaker!" the eyeball AI compliments.

"Ahh!"

Both Playmaker and the AI looked over to see a Knight of Hanoi falling off a rooftop. After seeing them land causing a force log out, Playmaker looked to the top of the building to see Kitsuno looking down at where the knight landed.

"Playmaker!" came a voice from behind them. It was Link VRAINS' number 1 Charisma Duelist, Go Onizuka. "You ended up stealing my thunder, and I'm just itching to duel, so you and me! Right now!"

"Hold it Go!" came another voice from the other side of the building. It was Blue Angel herself. "I want to take a crack at him first! So Playmaker, let's duel!"

"I don't have time for this pointlessness." And on that note, the duelist logged out.

"Hey! Coward!" Go shouts in protest. He then looks over to the rooftop to see Kitsuno watching from above. "Hey foxy! How about you?!"

Blue Angel looked to see the fox as well. Kitsuno looked down at the two Charisma Duelists before replying. "Sorry, can't today." And logged out too.

* * *

Yuco then walked out of the metal door, detaching the duel disk atop the SOL version after it deactivated and stuffed it back into its hidden compartment in his bag. After that he lied on the bed. "Man, these Knights of Hanoi are getting easier and easier to beat. But I cannot quit. I must help those that need it so their future can still go on. Help them so that I may finally repent for what I've done."

Yuco looked at his ceiling with a saddened look until he heard Amelia call him for dinner. He proceeded to put a bright smile on his face and walk down the stairs.

* * *

**Custom Cards**

Monsters

CyVirus Raptor, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, LV: 4, DARK

Cyberse / Effect

Effect: If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "CyVirus Raptor" once per turn.

CyVirus Knight, ATK:1900, DEF: 0, LV: 4, DARK

Cyberse / Effect

Effect: If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): If your monster would be destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "CyVirus Knight" once per turn.

CyVirus Slayer, ATK: 2000, DEF: 800, LV: 6, DARK

Cyberse / Effect

Effect: If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Link Monster you control; for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, that monster gains 1000 ATK. You can only use each effect of "CyVirus Slayer" once per turn.

CyVirus Hack Slayer, ATK: 2400, LNK: 3 ↙️⬇️↘️, DARK

Cyberse / Effect

Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle by a monster that has the same ATK. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; this card gains that monster's original ATK until the end of the turn.

Spells/Traps

Link Booster, Spell, Effect: Target 1 Link Monster you control; during this turn it gains 500 ATK for each Link Arrow it has. If your Link Monster would be destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

**Author's Fact: All monsters in the CyVirus archetype are based on monsters/characters from the game Puzzles and Dragons, except for Raptor, which is just basically Guilmon from Digimon. Why? Because he's my favorite Digimon mostly.**


End file.
